Anne Betancourt
Anne Betancourt is an actress best known for her role as Estella Munoz in the hit CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. Biography Hardly anything is known about Betancourt's past, including her birthday, where she was born, where she grew up, where she went to show, why she wanted to be an actress, and the names of her parents. What is known is that Betancourt got her first on-screen role in 1983, when she was cast as a reporter for an episode of the hit police-procedural drama series Hill Street Blues. Betancourt got her first major role in 1997, when she was cast as Judge Veronica Edivez for 18 episodes of the hit CBS soap opera series The Bold and the Beautiful. Since then, Betancourt has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Reverie, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, How to Get Away with Murder, General Hospital, The Young and the Reckless, The Strain, The Son of an Afghan Farmer, The Atticus Institute, Ascension, Monk, The Bookie, Rendition, Mission: Impossible III, In Plain Sight, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Betancourt portrayed Nina Moore, the birth mother of Brian Matloff, in the Season Three episode "Tabula Rasa". Filmography *Ascension (2019) - Mrs. Fuentes *Reverie (2018) - Pilar Simonet *General Hospital - 3 episodes (2016) - Inocencia Santos *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2015) - Catalina Diaz *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) - Judge *The Atticus Institute (2015) - Joanne Breault *The Strain - 6 episodes (2014) - Mariela Martinez *The Son of an Afghan Farmer (2012) - Adid *Harry's Law (2011) - Judge Paula Rodas *Brothers & Sisters (2010) - Mrs. Alarcon (uncredited) *The Young and the Restless - 26 episodes (2008-2009) - Estella Munoz *In Plain Sight (2009) - Josephina Ramirez *Criminal Minds - "Tabula Rasa" (2008) TV episode - Nina Moore *The Bookie (2008) - Hope Vega *Rendition (2007) - Sharon Lopez *Crossing Jordan (2007) - Linda Gonzales *Day Break (2006) - Mrs. Contreras *What About Brian (2006) - Mrs. Elizalde *Mission: Impossible III (2006) - Nurse Sally *Boston Legal - 2 episodes (2004-2006) - Judge Isabel Hernandez *Monk (2006) - Maria Ortiz *Las Vegas (2005) - Maria *Grounded for Life (2005) - Mrs. Cummings *Spider-Man 2 (2004) - Woman at Fire *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Lizette *Miss Match - 5 episodes (2003) - Judge Hernandez *The Job (2003) - Doctor Martinez *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (1996-2003) - Elena Lugo/Miriam De Guzman *John Doe (2002) - Vanessa *CSI: Miami (2002) - Mrs. Colucci *American Family (2002) - Unknown Character *The Gatekeeper (2002) - Lenora *Dragonfly (2002) - Mother (uncredited) *Fidel (2002) - School Teacher *The Division (2002) - Mrs. Earl *Mysterious Ways (2001) - Paloma Barroso *Life as a House (2001) - Lois *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001) - Principal Stevens *The Practice (2001) - Mrs. Guzman *Passions (2001) - Doctor Stewart *JAG (2000) - Muslim Tribunal Member *Code Blue (2000) - Griselda Fernandez (voice) *Lost Souls (2000) - Mrs. Quintana *Bless the Child (2000) - Maria *City of Angels (2000) - Judge Aguilar *Air America (1999) - Mama Ramos *Dharma & Greg (1998) - Guest #1 *ER (1998) - Unknown Character *Friends (1998) - The Saleslady *Party of Five (1998) - Mrs. Ramos *Cracker: Mind Over Murder - 2 episodes (1998) - Mrs. Ramos *Fame L.A. - 2 episodes (1997-1998) - Mrs. Arguelo *The Bold and the Beautiful - 19 episodes (1995-1997) - Judge Veronica Edivez/Mrs. Lopez *The Burning Zone (1997) - Head Nurse *Fools Rush In (1997) - Amalia *The Pretender (1996) - Judge Patrick *She Cried No (1996) - Panel Professor *Living Single (1996) - Juanita *P.C.H. (1995) - Serena's Mother *Journey (1995) - Kate *Babylon 5 (1995) - Doctor Gonzales *The Nanny (1995) - Doctor *Diagnosis Murder (1994) - Nurse #2 *Stalker: Shadow of Obsession (1994) - Santa Barbara Judge *Sliver (1993) - Jackie Kinsella *Soulmates (1992) - Coroner (credited as Ann Betancourt) *You Must Remember This (1992) - Cashier *Majority Rule (1992) - Waitress *Storytime (1992) - Lucy *Seedpeople (1992) - Mrs. Santiago *Broken Badges (1991) - Gloria Castillo *Life Stinks (1991) - Nurse *The Summer My Father Grew Up (1991) - Alita *People Like Us (1990) - Immaculata *Daughter of the Streets (1990) - Eva *Falcon Crest - 3 episodes (1983-1989) - Nurse Lopez *Beaches (1988) - Miss Valdez *Killer Instinct (1988) - Sonia *Jack's Back (1988) - Mary *227 (1987) - Miss Cunningham *L.A. Law (1987) - Geraldine Walworth *The Family Martinez (1986) - Anita Martinez *The Morning After (1986) - Nurse *Cagney & Lacey (1986) - Sylvia Ortel *To Live and Die in L.A. (1985) - Nurse *The Twilight Zone (1985) - Admitting Nurse *A Death in California (1985) - Court translator *Moving Violations (1985) - Elena *Fatal Vision - 2 episodes (1984) - St. Mary's Sister (credited as Ann Betancourt) *Hill Street Blues (1983) - Reporter External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses